Heart of Gold
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Maya began to date Lucas. And is no mystery that Lucas might still have feelings for Riley. And she knows that Riley likes him back. So she sacrifices her own happiness for them...but at least someone understands that once a while, this blonde beauty needs an arm to cry on. And that someone can be the least expected person to. Enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **Hey! So this is my first fic in rhis fandom! Though I been in this fandom since forever. Anyway so after Girl Meetz Texas it was all soooo frustrating! So I decides to give a shot to this ide I got in my mind, though I think the idea is good I hope it doesn't actually occurs. Cause my cinnamon roll doesn't deserve it!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Maya looked up, her eyes meeting his face. She sighed. Once again, Lucas and her were on a 'date', if you could even call it that. It was so awkward and they barely even breathed in each other's direction. No words were exchanged either. and it didn't help Zay was staring at them, wishing something interesting could happen.

I guess it kind of hurt her. To know she was boring someone. That her presence wasn't enough. But it wasn't new, no, she already knew that she could be missing and they wouldn't really miss her. Wasn't that proven a lot of times in the past? Riley cared about her... however sometimes the poor girl is so lost in her world that she kept things to herself. Why overwhelm Riley with her problems?

But right now, she was with Lucas. She liked him... a lot. But he didn't like her, unfortunately. She wish she did, she really did. And there seem to be a moment where he liked her too. But no, Riley was the one he truly loved. Once again, Maya was invisible. True, she stepped back so Riley could have Lucas. And then Riley supposedly named him 'brother' just so Maya could have her chance. But it wasn't fair. No, because she had already stolen his heart. And liked it or not, she knew Riley liked him back.

"Hey, cowboy," she snapped with a thick southern accent. Lucas turned to look at her, and Zay smiled, maybe thinking something exciting was going to happen.

"Yes?"

"This isn't working out, I'm breaking up with you," she said indifferently as she twirled some of her blonde hair back. Zay dropped his jaw and Lucas blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't feel sad Ranger Rick, you got your chance," She smirked at him and stood up from the couch they were sitting in. She could see in the corner of her eyes how Zay and Lucas were exchanging looks, almost as if they didn't believe what just happened.

She didn't either. Did she actually just broke up with the boy she liked? After two dates? she reminded herself it was so, then with one last glance she walked out of the shop. It was cloudy, making her hold on into her jacket tightly.

She wish she didn't have to let go of Lucas. She liked him in every way. But what was the point on being with someone who is just there in body, not in mind? He was thinking about Riley the whole time she was with him. She never showed it, but it bothered her. It was heart break like she never imagined.

Unconciously, she began to walk to riley's house. Like that could fix things. She smiled at herself, there was nothing left to fix but her heart. And that was already rusted.

She got inside the building, and began to take the stairs to riley's apartment. It took her a while, but she got there. She was about to knock on the door, when she stopped.

No.

She didn't wanted to see Riley at the moment. That girl could read through her. Maya sighed, a sense on lonelyness coming onto her. She crossed her arms over her chest, marching out of there, this time going towards the elevator. She pressed the button once she got there, waiting until there was a 'ding!'

Her eyes looked up from the floor, shocked.

"Shawn?" the adult seemed to surprised to see her there, but nonetheless happy. He stepped out of the elevator, and smiled at the girl.

"Hey kiddo!" Maya smiled at him, briefly forgetting her pain. Then seconds later, it came again.

"wait, isn't Riley's apartment the other way?" Shawn said, tyring to break the silence. Maya snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um, yes. It is," she stuttered.

"Then why are you going the other way?" Maya shook her head, digging her hands into her pockets.

"I don't really feel like seeing her right now. Or anyone for that matter," she responded. Shawn nodded, trying to see what the teenage girl was hiding.

"I see, you having a bad day?" He asked her, nothing else popping into his mind. Maya shrugged.

"It could be better I guess," she said. Shawn looked around. What was he supposed to say now?! what would Cory do? What would Topanga do?! They know how to handle teen problems.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said, Maya raised one of her eyebrows at him, "we could go get some ice cream too. You know? That cheers people up, right?" Maya chuckled.

"Sure Uncle Shawn." The grown up smiled and lead her to the elevator.

* * *

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I gave to guess?" he asked as the girl slowly licked her vanilla icer cream. Maya looked up and smiled, that smile that showed how mischievous she could be.

"Well you got me ice cream, so I guess I'll tell you." Shawn took a spoonful of his chocolate dessert and ate it, waiting for her answer.

"I want more ice cream,"

"Maya!" the girl chuckled. Then her smiled slowly faded, as if regaining a painful memory. Shawn gave the look. The one that told her he wanted answers.

"Okay. So I like Lucas,"

"Wait, I thought you didn't like anybody," Maya shook her head.

"Its a facade! Anyway so Riley told Lucas and we began to date. But its like really awkward. And I can tell he likes Riley. And even if Riley says otherwise, I know she likes him too. So I broke up with him."

"Even though you like him?" Maya smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And why didn't you say anything before?" Maya licked her ice cream one more time since it was beginning to melt.

"Come on Shawn. My feelings barely have a place in this world. No one really cares about them.," she responded, keeping her eyes glued to her ice cream.

"Well I do Maya. And you got a heart of gold, you hear me? And one day someone will realize just how much you are worth," Shawn said determined. It hurt him to see such a great person hurting this much. Maybe it was also that she couldn't turn to her friends, since ahe was doing a sacrifice for them. He admires her really. She was always fierce and strong, no matter what.

Maya nodded, trying her hardest not to tackle him into a hug and spill everything inside of her. She just gave him a smile, those smiles that she gave when she was grateful.

"Thanks Uncle Shawn," she responded. She finished her ice cream in the next five minutes, along with Shawn who was now cleaning his chocolate stained fingers. Maya wondered how that was even possible since he had a spoon... They both stood up.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the movies now," Shawn said, checking his phone. Maya chuckled.

"Seriously? I'm fine Shawn." Maya answered. But Shawn smiled and motioned her to follow him.

"And take a chance that you'll get sad again? No sir. Now come on, we are gonna be late." he said with a smile before motioning for the girl to come along

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
